Of Cuts and Blood
by Sakurakitty8
Summary: Peter loves his superfamily, but hiding his identity as Spiderman has a bad effect on his mental health. What does his family do when he cuts the thread of life. Well, tries to.


Peter sighed miserably on his bed. He was still distraught over the death of Gwen. Tony knew she died by not how and why Peter felt like it was his fault.

'Now what,' Peter thought as he slid the knife across his wrist**. **Around 40 scars littered each forearm all in different stages of healing. Some words were scattered in to. "Worthless", "Useless", and "Freak", to name a few. He knew he couldn't stop. He _wouldn't _stop. This was the one thing that helped him deal with being a superhero/vigilante and the deaths he caused. Peter pulled on his Spiderman outfit and jumped out the window. After 15 minutes of swinging though the city, he heard a very familiar sound. The sound of ray guns. His dad, Tony Stark, used them in missions. But this time he was on the receiving side of it. Peter cursed under his breath and swung down into an alley way. Iron Man followed him and kept shooting him till he gave up and used physical strength. Peter was wary of hitting his dad while Stark had no such qualms as he was just disposing of a vigilante that though he was all that. Peter was on the defensive until Tony's armor clad hand hit him across the face, cutting through fabric and drawing blood. Peter froze in shock, turned tail and swung out of the alley, biting back the tears that threatened to fall. he got safely to his room and removed his suit. He let the tears flow and grabbed his knife, adding six more scars to his collection. He just sat on his bed curled up in a ball and cried till dawn. When Tony lost sight of Spiderman he returned to his room. In his anger at the escape of Spiderman he forgot to check on his adopted son, Peter. Steve was at headquarters where all the Avengers would meet for their next mission. Tony collapsed in bed and fell into a fitful sleep. When he woke up at 5:30, he rolled out of bed into his suit and left a note for Peter before heading off to the Avengers meeting. One hour later, Peter woke up with tear streaks down his cheeks. The memories from last night flooded back to him and his eyes welled up with tears. He reached for his knife but then stopped. Peter went downstairs and found a note on the table it said,

_Hey Peter! I got to go with Steve to an Avengers meeting. We won't be back for a couple of hours. We can get ice cream after okay? _

_Love,_

_Tony_

'Good, they won't be back for a while,' Peter thought. He grabbed his phone and ran out of the house. He ran to a building near Stark Tower. He took the stairs to the top of the tower. As Peter stood at the edge of the tower, he thought of all the people he caused the deaths of. Harry Osborne, Dr. Osborne, Uncle Ben and ...Gwen. "I'm sorry Dad,Pops. I failed you both. And he fell of the tower.

**Stark Tower**

"Damn it Clint!"

"Whatcha going to do about it Rogers?"

"Please, Cease this fighting."

Tony sighed. Sometimes he wonder if they called these meetings just to argue. For once he wasn't involved. He was still upset over the escape of Spiderman. When he hit him, Spiderman froze and ran away. Tony saw him get hit multiple times so he knew it wasn't the pain. It was more like sadness. Then Bruce wrenched him from his thoughts.

"What the hell is that kid doing," Bruce Banner said.

"Huh?" Everyone in the room said.

"Look." He pointed to the top of a nearby building where a kid was walking towards the edge.

"Oh no, I think I know." Tony looked at his fellow Avengers. They gasped as it dawned on them what he was talking about.

"Crap." Tony suited up and just crashed through the window as the kid fell of the building. He flew at top speed toward the kid who had his hood up. He grabbed the kid out of the air and took him back to the Stark Tower. The other Avengers were waiting. "What the hell kid? What were you thinking jumping of a building." Tony demanded and the other Avengers looked expectantly at the kid. The kid didn't answer. His body wracked with sobs. Tony pulled back the hood and they all gasped.

When Peter fell of the building, he felt a sense of peace overcome him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. It never came. Instead he got swept up and taken to Stark Tower.

'No! This wasn't supposed to happen! They shouldn't have saved him. He couldn't stand to see the disappointment in their eyes. He cried harder as his hood got pulled back.

Out of all the people he thought would commit suicide, it definitely wasn't Peter in any way,shape or form.

"P-Peter?" Steve said. Said boy looked up at the shocked and horror filled Avengers. His brown eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm Sorry!" He cried as he buried his face in his dads shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he mumbled into the shirt. Steve hugged the kid and Tony joined in until they were all hugging. When they broke apart, Bruce asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Why." Peter broke down.

"I caused them to die. I could of saved them. I could have saved Gwen!" He started crying harder.

"But you weren't there. The only one who was there was..." Tony looked at Peter incredulously.

"Peter." He looked at his dad.

"Are you Spiderman." Peter hesitated and then tentatively nodded. The Avengers all gasped.

"Oh you poor child," Natasha hugged the teen. Bruce looked at the kid in pity. Clint was also looked at Peter in pity. He knew how it felt to watch someone die and you can't save them. They all did. Steve and Tony were shocked. How did they never notice the signs were obvious. The late nights, the bruises, the sleep deprivation. It all matches up. Steve looked at Peter's sleeves which got lifted up when Natasha hugged him. A flash of red caught his eye. Steve grabbed Peter's wrist which confused the other superheroes but Peter's eyes widened and he yanked the sleeve back. But because of Steve's strength, the sleeve ripped up to his forearm. Peter clutched his wrist to his chest. Tony caught on and hoped with all his heart that it wasn't true. He slowly grabbed Peter's wrist and turned it palm up. Only to drop it at the sight of the small scars that littered the forearm. They were about three inches long and were in various stages of healing. Tony spoke.

"Why Peter?" He started crying too.

"Did we do something wrong? Why Peter why!?" Clint, Bruce and Natasha were shocked. Peter had come to their meetings often so they were fond of him. They never expected suicide. Steve was in the same state as Tony.


End file.
